My U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,860, issued Apr. 12, 1994, discloses apparatus for dispensing liquid into the mouth of a cyclist. The apparatus includes a container and a delivery tube connected to the container which is held in the mouth of the cyclist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,349, issued Feb. 4, 1992, discloses a system for delivering liquid from a container to a person's mouth employing a deformable valve structure in the nature of a bite valve wherein a slit in the valve is opened to permit delivery of the liquid to the person's mouth when the person bites down upon and deforms the valve.
The bite valve of U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,349 incorporates a closure member having a single slit formed therein. Deformation of the valve body by biting thereupon opens the slit only to a limited extent, the closure member walls defining the slit being forced apart essentially in a single plane to create a liquid dispensing orifice. The orifice is relatively restricted and liquid flow impeded to a considerable extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,604, issued Oct. 29, 1940, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,720, issued Jul. 9, 1974, disclose devices for dispensing or controlling the flow of liquid which also incorporate a single slit at the point of egress of the liquid controlled or dispensed thereby.